


The End of the World

by Muverhaw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, What if Kara was missing in that crisis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muverhaw/pseuds/Muverhaw
Summary: Supergirl消失在了那场地球危机之中。
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> 末日的场景全是我瞎掰的，没有任何科学依据，请不要深究！

“Lex Luthor因涉嫌谋杀于今日被捕，Lena Luthor是否有参与这场恐怖袭击目前未有确切的调查结果……”  
Alex不动声色地关掉了电视，将手里的酒瓶扔进了垃圾桶里，她带领着DEO刚刚再一次把两个城市从邪恶的Luthor手中救出，甚至Superman也差点死在了拥有氪石心脏的金属人手上。即使Superman已经是地球上仅剩的氪星人，Lex Luthor仍然执着对于这个种族的赶尽杀绝。  
新闻上还提到了Lena，平心而论，Alex不怎么想谈论这位前L-Corp总裁，她的前好友。自从Supergirl消失，Lena就搬离了纳欣诺市，在Kara的葬礼上也没有出现，仿佛也消失了一样。媒体上有不少传闻，说Lena Luthor躲在他们邪恶的家族背后，暗地里与Lex合作，Alex辨不出这些消息的真伪，毕竟她与Kara决裂之后将氪星人用氪石牢笼困在孤独堡垒，还试图控制全人类的事情还历历在目。  
“她果然是个Luthor。”  
纳欣诺市刚入冬，并不算非常冷，Alex给自己买了一杯清晨咖啡，扯了扯衣领，在咖啡厅的大门合上的瞬间隐隐约约听到了里面拿着报纸的三两个人在这么说着。

Alex睁开眼睛时发现视线可及的地方站着一个黑发女人正在电脑前忙碌着，她机警地打量着周边的环境，一边伸手去摸自己的枪。比亚利亚，一个在地图上都找不到的小国家，本来应该不属于DEO的管辖范围的，但由于涉及到了Lex邪恶计划的后续处理，实际上几乎整个国家都在Lex的联盟范围内，她不得不只身潜伏进来，却还是意外遇到了埋伏。  
她被救下了，或是落入了敌人的手里，这取决于那个穿着白大褂的女人究竟是谁。  
“Luthor？”女人转过身时，Alex惊讶地发出了叫唤。  
Lena听到她的叫唤明显愣了一下，随后她深吸了一口气，掩饰住了脸上的一闪而过的难以言喻的复杂情绪，再向特工走近时就已经变回了一脸冷漠：“不用谢我，我只是碰巧遇到有人遇险，没想到会是你。”  
五年，距离Supergirl的死已经过去五年了，时间并不能治愈所有，Alex在酒精与Kelly的帮助下慢慢接受了她的妹妹不会再回来的事实，却至今还时不时地在幻觉中见到天上有身着披风的超级英雄飞过，而她与Lena，在那天之后也再也没见过面。  
“你在这里干什么？”Alex显得并不自在，Lena没有敌意，从她们再见的第一面自己就感觉出来了，但她并不能单纯地凭感觉做决定，于是她迅速从简易的床上翻身起来，手还搭在腰间的枪套上。她环顾着对方的实验室，Lena Luthor的一贯风格，简洁又干净，房间中央的屏幕还在不停地演算着她从没见过的内容。  
Lena在自己的电脑前停下了脚步，有意与她保持距离，听到她的问话，没有回头，也没有回答。  
“媒体上都说你……”  
“我没有心思理会那些东西，有更重要的事情要做。”  
很快Alex就发现了她口中比经营L-Corp或是出去澄清自己的名声更重要的事情指的是什么，Lena似乎也没有隐瞒的意思，向她简单介绍了自己正在研究的东西。  
“你一直在研究时间流的中追踪Supergirl的能量痕迹？可是Kara……”Alex意识到自己还是不能那么轻易地把这件事说出口，思绪又回到了五年前刚刚失去自己妹妹的时候，她的神情逐渐变得僵硬。接受事实是一回事，亲口承认事实又是另一回事，这过于艰难了。  
“已经死了。”  
Lena接过了她的话，声音依然清冷，即使是提到Kara也不见有太多情绪变化，让Alex不禁想去把一切问清楚，为什么没出席葬礼？为什么一声不吭地离开？对Supergirl的牺牲又是什么心情？如果不在乎，又为什么在研究这些东西？但她好像也没有立场去质问对方，最后只出口了简单的一句话。  
“你为什么在乎……”  
其实答案显而易见，Alex偶尔会拿着Kara的日记，看到上面写了很多有关于Lena的事情，她几乎看到了Kara写下这些东西的时候脸上挂着的傻笑，当事人不点明，日复一日乐此不疲地沉溺于信任与欺骗之间的友情游戏，直到那些话都尘封在了日记了，另一位当事人永远也不会有机会看到。  
“我为什么在乎？”Lena目光渐渐失了焦，重复了一遍她的问话，“我问了自己一千多个个夜晚。”  
“我找不到答案。”

被传奇们找上门的时候Lena有些意外，Lex不止一次抱怨过有群“Loser heroes”时不时跑来破坏自己的好事。  
“就像那些烦人的氪星人们，无聊的英雄情结。”  
Lex说这话的时候特意看向了自己的妹妹，Lena知道他是故意的，故意在自己面前提起Supergirl，他明显把这当成了一种炫耀——没有比Lex Luthor更开心氪星英雄陨落的人了，某个方面来说，她的哥哥无聊到令人生厌。  
实际上她对于突然出现在自己实验室门前的陌生人们并没有太大的兴趣。  
“我们是Kara Zor-El的朋友。”自称为船长的女人报出了Kara的名字。  
研究所的大门轰然打开。

走进研究所时Ray还在兴奋翻动着一本老旧的杂志，满脸期待地转头跟同伴们转述杂志上描写这位小Luthor的话。  
而Sara只能在后面看着对方手上那本封面印着Lena Luthor的杂志，右下角还写着大大的“撰稿人Kara Danvers”,在心里默默翻了个白眼，幸好Kara不在，不然看着你对这位前总裁流口水肯定得分分钟炸毛。作为一个睡了不知道多少女人目前还有稳定感情的真姬，别人看不出来她还看不出来吗？当年自己就因为多表现了一丝对Lena Luthor的兴趣，那个上一秒还笑眯眯的氪星人立马警惕得跟护食的金毛似的，叉着腰跟自己说Lena是这个世界上最好最善良最美丽的女人，自己对她有什么非分之想都最好收一下，因为自己是不会得逞的。  
“我们需要你的帮助。”Ray装模作样地夸赞了一下实验室的精妙，最后清了清嗓子开了口。  
Lena滑动着屏幕，删除了一组数据，又输入了一组新的，听着他的话连头都没有回：“我为什么要去帮几个跟我哥哥作对的陌生人。”  
Ray一时间被她噎得语塞，Sara挥手示意男人退后，自己走上前靠坐在了Lena身边：“大约是在两年前，Gideon检测到了未来时间线上的一个巨大的时间裂缝，也就是说有不应该属于那个时候的东西，或者是人在那里出现了。”Lena依然没转身，但是Sara注意到了对方的手，Lena的指尖轻轻摩挲着桌面，随着她话语的停顿，也停了下来，“未来，我指的是，接近末日的地球。”  
“既然是末日，为什么你们还要去插手？”Lena终于有了回应，她停下了轻敲桌面的手指，扭过脸上下打量了眼前的女人。  
“就像是衣服上的破洞，你不去修补它，它就会越开越大。时间上的裂缝，如果没有尽快修复，就会从未来向现在蔓延，早晚有一天未来与现在相遇，那时所有的一切都将被撕裂。”  
“以Gideon目前的技术，我们到不了那么远的未来……”  
“所以，我是唯一一个研究时间流并且有成果的人，这就是为什么你们需要我，或者说需要我的研究成果去延伸Gideon所能达到的最远距离。”  
“不愧是世界上最聪明的人。”  
Lena对她的夸赞不以为意，反而是Ray摊开手对自家船长的结论表示了抗议。  
“虽然目前不能把人带去那么远的未来，但是我们的确断断续续发送了一些可监测的信号过去，只有少数的信号折回，目前可以推算出来的事情是，末日地球，几乎没有生物存活，环境也发生了极大的变化，包括太阳也发生了巨变。”  
“那样的环境下不可能有人存活，没有食物，辐射超标，也没有足以维持人呼吸的氧气。”  
“我为什么要帮助你们？”Lena扬了扬下巴，并没有想听他说下去的意思。  
Sara用手肘杵了一下打断了想继续劝服对方的Ray，压低了身子，用正好只有对方能听到声音，却保持着合适的身体距离：“Ray刚刚说的不可能有人存活，指的是，不可能有地球人在那样的环境下存活。有些东西Gideon只汇报给了我一个人，根据调查回来的数据，那里的太阳目前更接近于……氪星的红太阳。”  
听到氪星的时候Lena身子明显颤了一下，Sara注意到了这一点，于是她继续说了一下去：“我有一个猜想，而Alex说你在乎。”

Lena不喜欢去做没有把握的事情，也不喜欢这种有那么几丝希望在她逐渐走向绝望的途中突然燃起的感觉，五年的时间说长也不长，但是足以磨灭掉一些东西。  
刚开始的时候她整夜的失眠，她总是想起最后一次见到Kara的情景，那甚至不是Kara本人，只是一个全息投影，她对自己说的最后一句话是“Lena, wait…”Lena偶尔会在想，自己当时应该让她把话说完的。  
她很想念Kara，只是不想承认罢了。  
没有见到尸体就代表还有希望，她是这么安慰自己的。可时间长了，本就残余得可怜的那点期待早就消磨殆尽，现在她不过是为了逃避现实而不知疲倦地让自己投身研究之中，生怕慢下一点，心头无尽的痛苦又迅速追赶上来将她溺死其中。  
乘上乘波号是一场博弈，时间流十分复杂，未来有许多未知走向，她迄今为止的所有计算结果，加上之前得到的折回信号，的确能够使他们去到被不明原因扭曲的未来。但若Sara的猜想是错误的，也许他们只是去未来回收一个能量源，那她五年的辛苦都会被证明是徒劳。  
初次时间旅行的感觉并不好受，更何况还要穿越数十亿的时光，Lena闭着眼睛靠坐在座椅上，脸色有些苍白，她的潜意识第一次清晰地回到了某一个场景，而不只是零星的碎片拼凑，她记得自己被绑上了运满化学药品的飞机，然后飞机断裂成了两截，Supergirl赶来救下了她。“我绝对不会放弃你”实际上她从Kara的眼里看到了这么一种情感，但后来她们都没有谈论过这个，她也只当是错觉。五年来，Supergirl与Kara Danvers的身影不停地在她眼前交晃，终于交融成一体，氪星人脸上还挂着傻兮兮的笑容，听到自己的声音时羞赧地低头。  
“我脸上有东西吗？”被看似凶神恶煞的男人几乎盯了一路，Lena想自己大概是太久没在他人的注目下生活了，终于忍不住开了口。  
“我赌了10刀你一定会吐出来。”Rory灌了一口啤酒，丝毫没有因为她的问话要挪开视线的意思。  
“Mick，不要打扰她。”Sara适时地走了过来替她赶走了男人，Lena抬眼回了她一个眼神视作感谢。  
令人作呕的头晕目眩终于停止，Lena发觉自己喉咙莫名地在发紧，那是一种不该在她身上出现的紧张感，她能听到自己的呼吸声，能感觉到自己的心脏在一点点地加速跳动。  
“准备好去找寻答案了吗？”

他们降落在了一片冰川，乘波号花了一些时间研究降落地点的周围环境，制作出了几套轻便的防护服。  
“两个小时，氧气泵能提供的氧气最多只能维持两个小时，外面的空气无法提取有效成分，所以我们可以利用的资源很有限。”Sara瞥了一眼一言不发望着打开的舱门外发呆的女人，给还试图去搭讪的Ray使了个眼色，继续说道，“根据Gideon的计算，六个小时之后太阳就会落下，然后再也不会升起，所以无论我们怎么行动，都必须在六个小时之内赶回乘波号离开。”  
Lena好像听到了她在说什么，又好像没听到，她话音刚落，就自顾走下了船。  
她们踏在一片雪地之上，说是雪，也只是因为看起来像罢了，Lena踏上的第一步，发现踩在地面上的感觉更像是踩在一块苍白的混凝土上，坚硬且粗糙。  
正值当午，悬挂在天空的太阳更接近于一种橘黄色，并没有散发出多少热量，所幸的是防护服不仅能隔绝外界的辐射，还能有一定的保温作用，还不至于使人冻僵。  
他们分头行为，Sara并不放心第一次时间旅行的Luthor家继承人单独行动，见她脸色依然惨白，却不多说一句话，也没有一个多余的动作，只能迅速跟了上去。  
她们行走在空旷的冰川上，天上开始飘起了小雪花一样的絮状物，并不柔软，打在薄薄的防护服上发出沙沙的声音，Sara皱了皱眉，本该一望无际的冰原逐渐被降低了能见度，这并不是个好兆头。而Lena只是不经心地拉了拉防护服的兜帽，专心地在装在左边手臂的屏幕上滑动着。  
“你跟Kara……Alex说你们两很早之前就闹翻了。”Sara几步追上了前CEO，她们已经走了很久，早就远离了乘波号，沉默实在过于无趣，而乖乖地闭嘴做事实在不是她的风格。  
Lena抿了抿嘴唇，没有想要回答的意思。经过她不断的调试，屏幕上终于显示出了一个闪烁的光点，在距离她们不远的地方有不同于寻常的能量波动。  
“Kara总是不停地谈论起你，Lena这样Lena那样，你今天给她提供了重要的证据材料，明天帮她解决了外星人绑架案……”Sara斜眼瞟她，发现她在自己说话的时候紧皱起了眉头。  
“Ms. Lance，我不想……”  
“有一次我说要去地球38认识认识你，也许能顺便请你喝杯咖啡的时候，她脸都绿了，揪着我差点没在Ava面前把我那点黑历史全抖出去。”Sara并没有给她打断自己话的意思，迅速接着说了下去，“你知道氪星人脸绿的时候是真的会变绿吗？”  
Lena愣了一会，表情变得有些疑惑，似乎真的在思考她说的这个问题。  
Sara挑眉，努力掩饰住自己看热闹的表情:“她急得炸毛的时候还说你很性感。”  
“……”  
如果不是兜帽的遮挡，Sara没准会发现女人泛红的耳尖，但目前她只能看到Lena的眉头越皱越紧。  
“开个玩笑，但是她的确又说你是她见过最美丽最善良最聪明最完美的地球人。”  
“Ms. Lance！”Lena终于再次开了口，将自己因对方的一番话而翻涌的内心伪装得完美，毫无波澜，“我不知道你为什么要跟我说这些？”  
“Alex说你在乎，你为什么在乎？”  
又是这个问题。逃避绝不是Lena Luthor的习惯，但这个问题的答案却被她回避了多年，其实一切都是那么显而易见。所有被背叛的痛苦，都源自于她对Kara超脱于友情之外的另一种感情，所以才会有多的期待，与期待落空后更折磨人的绝望。  
她们突然闻到了什么，并不是什么过于浓郁的味道，但能透过过滤器直接进入氧气罩之中，意味着要么是空气中的气体过于刺激，或者是她们靠近了一处接近于原地球空气成分的地方，过滤器并不需要发挥太大的作用。  
那是一股潮湿金属的味道，Lena忽然停下了脚步，意识到地面上的影子有什么异常的地方。  
太阳在她们身后，而她们的影子并没有被映在地上，而是映在了身前，仿佛她们面前有一堵无形的墙，能透过一切的实体，却挡住了光。  
Sara很显然也发现了这一点，她伸出手慢慢在身前摸索着。  
“找到了，入口。”  
两个人分开摸索了许久，Lena试图用手腕上的仪器分析眼前奇怪的现象，然后她碰触到了一个开关，一个只有在某些角度，经过橘色阳光的折射与仪器的辅助下才能碰触到的开关。  
她的内心突然扑通扑通跳得厉害，她记忆中在某些地方见过这样的设计——Kara带她去过的孤独堡垒。  
一声类似于拖曳的声响在她们耳边拉长，Sara眼看着一扇近乎隐形的大门缓缓打开将自己与Lena分隔两边，眼疾手快翻身滚到了年轻的Luthor身边，刚站稳脚跟，看到了大门内的构造。  
那是一个偌大的腔室，后方连接着几条隧道，她们身处于山体之中，而这个建筑正是把山体掏空之后修建而成的。  
在一个人类早已灭绝的地球，什么生物能有能力做出这样的事。  
而Lena心里想着的却是别的，这样的设计，这样的构造，冰岩的表面被切割得又平又直，除去腔室内冰墙上反射的红色光线，几乎跟当年Kara带着自己进入的孤独堡垒一模一样。  
她的心跳得飞快，空气中夹带着金属感的奇怪味道已经消失，取而代之的是一种温暖的气味，像是她们地球上的暖日，更像是每次她与Kara拥抱时，在对方身上感受到的和煦的气息。  
一阵风从密封的内室刮出，Lena还没来得及思考这样异常的现象，就听到身后传来了一个熟悉又陌生的声音:  
“Lee…Lee…Lena？”

Kara不知道自己在这样混沌的世界中呆了多久，十年，二十年，或是一百年。她似乎还在地球，但又感觉跟她熟悉的地球不太一样，比如阳光，并不是能给予她力量的黄太阳，也不是如同氪星的红太阳，而是介于两者之间，能维持她基本的生命需求，却又不能让她拥有作为Supergirl的所有力量。  
她甚至不太记得清楚自己是怎么来到这么一个世界的，显然，这橘红色的太阳也没有给予她超级记忆力的能力。  
异常的太阳不能提供足够的热源，所以她所见过的，去过的任何一个地方都是无一例外的冰原，但又与她认知中的冰原完全不一样，由于化学物质的大量积累，落下的雪是坚硬的，稍有大一点的雪团落下就能在地上砸出洞来。  
没有生物，没有植物，只有一片废墟与无穷无尽的孤独。  
她失去了飞行的能力，即使是快速地移动也无法使她逃离这个地方，Kara数不清自己在无边的黑暗夜空下崩溃了多少次，可即使她想尽办法把自己弄得鲜血淋漓，第二天还是能恢复如初。仿佛受到了诅咒，跑不了，也死不掉，只能被困在漫无天日的末日绝路中受尽折磨。  
而长时间的缺乏交流，她似乎也丧失了语言的能力。  
Kara很喜欢做梦。  
她已经记不清太多事情了，唯独在梦里，那些深埋在潜意识里的记忆才会被洗掉那层遮掩的白纱，慢慢清晰起来。  
她有一个姐姐，是自己生命中最重要的人。  
她有一群家人，是自己拼尽全力都要去保护的人。  
她还有一群一起并肩作战的朋友。  
还有……  
Lena。  
一个游走在她记忆与梦境之中的名字。

“你是说她忘记了怎么说话，却依然能清晰地叫出Lena的名字？”  
Lena依靠在乘波号治疗室的椅子上，能清清楚楚地听到门外传奇们谈论的声音。一种酸胀的痛感从头顶蔓延而下，最后逐渐延入了眼眶，渐渐的视野也被模糊了几分。  
Kara睡在自己临时为她制作的黄太阳治疗舱里，双手紧紧握着拳头，时不时微微抽搐。  
即使是处理事情从来都有条不紊的Lena Luthor，此刻也有些有心无力，为了这一刻，她花了五年的时间，但明显Kara经历的不仅是五年，那个记忆里如同降临人间的天神一般的Supergirl变得狼狈不堪，除了能磕磕巴巴地叫出自己的名字，其他一句话都说不出来。  
在见到自己的那一刻，Kara风一样地冲到自己面前，张开双臂想拥抱自己，却在靠近的瞬间硬生生僵在了原地，随后收回了手，胆怯地退后了几步。  
Lena的眉头紧紧皱着就没有松下，她往前一步走近了Kara，一瞬间被对方眼里溢出的不确定刺痛。为了缓解这种难以言喻的痛处，她本能地去抓住了Kara的手臂，Kara猛地瞳孔放大，低下头去看她的手。  
掌心感受到氪星人略凉的体温，Kara似乎也从交融的温度中确定了她的存在，张着嘴咿咿呀呀却说不出一个单词，急得满脸通红，最后只能失落地垂下眼。几缕发丝落下遮住了氪星人失望的神情，Lena也有些庆幸，庆幸自己不能看清Kara这样的模样而不至于让那把悬在心头的刀再次落下，她咬着下唇，几乎要咬出血痕。  
“先跟我们回去。”

“Lena？Lena.”  
Lena不知道自己什么时候睡着了，两声轻声的呼唤叫醒了她。  
“Kara？”Lena脑子还有些迷糊，她睁开眼睛，看到那个熟悉的脸庞出现在了眼前，一时间也分不清是自己常年的梦境还是现实，只是拖长了尾音发出了疑问。她又闭上了眼睛，然后瞬间清醒了过来，Kara半蹲在她身前，一脸担忧地看着她，见她醒了过来，轻声地又唤了她一次。  
“Lena.”  
Lena坐了起来，看了看时间，又看了看身前的女人，她并不能确定自己制作的治疗舱能使Kara恢复多少:“Kara，你……”  
“我很好。”Kara仿佛知道她在想什么，接过了她的话。  
Lena的眉头又垂垂皱起，如果不是过去的一切苦痛都过于刻骨铭心，眼前的Kara熟悉得让她想落泪，仿佛过去的五年都只是一场幻影。  
她们仿佛从来没有经历过决裂，Kara也没有失踪过那样。  
“Lena，我……”  
“Kara.”Lena破天荒打断了氪星人的话，她的目的达成了，这给了她一种勇气，但她并不确定，无论Kara想说些什么，这种勇气在对方说完之后还能存在。所以她急切地开了口，“对不起。”  
Kara睁大了眼睛，并不太理解她为什么要道歉。  
Lena咬了咬牙:“我不知道你经历了什么，过去的五年我一直都在想一个问题，我为什么会在乎你是不是还活在这个世界上。”  
“Lena？”  
“再见到你的时候，我终于想明白为什么了。”  
Kara稍稍偏过头，Lena的手搭在她的肩膀上，不知不觉收紧了。这样的力道并不能伤害到一个氪星人，但足以让Kara感觉到什么。  
“Kara，”Lena的身体连同声音一块颤抖着，“我不想失去你。”  
“Again.”  
氪星人的怀抱一如既往的温暖，Lena轻轻把头靠在了她的肩膀上，Kara能感觉到自己的衣服被对方的眼泪打湿。她伸手环抱住了Lena，终于确切地感受到了对方的存在，这一次，Lena不会再如她半梦半醒之间的那样消失了。  
“没事的，Lena，我在这。”

“看，太阳马上就要落下了。”  
Kara躺在接近山顶的洞口边，Lena则坐在了她身边。  
“我带你去看点东西”Kara是这么跟她说的，随后神神秘秘地将她带出了乘波号，两个人趁着黄昏的光亮爬上了一座小山。  
“在这里能看到地球上最美的日落。”Kara兴致勃勃地拉着她坐下，然后跑回洞里打开了什么开关，又很快回来了。看到Lena疑惑的眼神，犹豫了一会，不太好意思地挠了挠头，“我梦想过，有一天能带你来这里看日落。所以我早就做好了准备，这个山洞能维持原地球上的生存条件，不需要氧气泵，也不需要防护服就可以自由活动。”  
“即使那时候我很清楚这是根本不可能实现的事……”  
氪星人的声音逐渐小了下去，Lena并不喜欢这样的感觉，Kara没有说出的绝望，她却能感同身受:“根据Gideon的计算，这是地球的最后一个日落。”  
Kara愣了神，随后怯怯地点了点头:“是的，最后一个。”  
聪明如Lena，怎么可能不知道没有了太阳对氪星人来说意味着什么，她不习惯，也永远不会去习惯心底这种泛着苦涩的感觉:“你一个人在这种地方待了多久？没有食物，没有水，再没有了太阳，今天过后你会怎样？”  
“一百年？我算不清了。我本来很期待这一天。”Kara故作轻松地耸了耸肩，“即使是死，也比困在这种没有尽头的孤寂中好。”眼看着Lena的表情又转向了阴沉，氪星人迅速把话接着说了下去，“但你们来了，Lena，你来了，你救了我。”  
Lena只是看着她，明明知道她是在安慰自己。Kara Danvers就是这样，无论经历了怎样的绝望，却还是她世界里的永远散发着温暖的小太阳。  
橘红色的太阳现在已经是暗红的了，天际几近紫红色，光线洒在不远处的孤独堡垒，衬出了斑斓的光色。  
“看，日落了。”第一丝蓝光落下时，Kara兴奋地叫出了声，Lena终于也收起了阴郁，被绚丽的霓虹吸引了目光。  
“雨降不下，全积在云层，反而形成了这样的景象。”氪星人冲她眨了眨眼，带上了几分得意的意味。  
地球上最后一个日落，最后一丝光亮徘徊在地平线上迟迟不肯消逝，Kara借着那丝亮光去看身边的女人，Lena感受到了她的目光，也回过了头。  
Kara缓缓凑了过来，盯着Lena的唇色，也舔了舔自己的嘴唇，无论是混混沌沌的百年，还是清醒如斯的现在，有一点她是确定的。而Lena先前扶着她的肩膀，透过掌心的温度使她更加确定了这一点:  
有一件她早就应该做了的事。  
“May I？”

**Author's Note:**

> 很早之前就想写的一个梗，希望没有把它写坏。


End file.
